Best beach trip ever
by LexiChick08
Summary: Ok, so Amy and Mari Lynn went to the beach and two hot guys come along! Shadow, Amy and Mighty try their best to get Mari Lynn with Mighty. Will it work out? Shadamy! MightyxOC R&R! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


**Lexi: Heyy!**

**Taylor: Hey, Levs chick!**

**Lexi: Hey Teh-bug!**

**Taylor: O.o**

**Lexi: now you know how i feel!**

**Penny and Chey: Levs chick!**

**Lexi: Oh no! *Runs***

**Taylor: *Sigh* Ok, Shadow, Amy and Mighty belong to SEGA! Mari Lynn belongs to Aurora Peach!  
**

**Lexi: Hope you enjoy girl!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was a warm, summer day when a pink hedgehog walked down the street in her red bikini, a few boys looked her way and whistled. She ignored them and came up to a purple house. She walked up the steps and knocked three times.

Footsteps were heard behind the door, the door was opened by a pink echidna in her bathing suit too,

"Hey, Amy!" Said the pink echidna.

Amy smiled and said, "Hey, Mari Lynn! I like your bathing suit!"

Mari Lynn wore a black one piece with a diamond studded purple belt around her waist, the diamonds made a big 'M' in the middle of her waist.

"Thanks! You too!" She told.

Mari Lynn closed the door behind her then locked it and they went walking down the street. A few boys stared at them as they walked by and their girlfriend slapped them in the back of the head. They giggled and kept walking.

As they walked onto the soft sand of the beach, Amy sighed dreamily as she saw Shadow in his red trunks. Mari Lynn smirked and said, "Wow! Doesn't he look tasty!"

Amy's cheeks went red at Mari Lynn's statement. She responded, "Well, of course! He is the hottest guy ever, you know."

Mari Lynn scoffed.

"Hey! Mari!" Yelled a voice.

Mari Lynn looked out towards the water then groaned and face palmed. Mighty was running towards her and Amy.

"Hey Amy! Hey Mari Lynn!" He said with a smile.

Amy smiled and said back, "Hey, Mighty! I bet you're here to see Mari!"

"Oh, yeah."

Mari Lynn looked the other way and rolled her eyes.

Mighty stood in front of her and said, "I bet you're glad to see me!"

"Not likely." Mari Lynn stated.

"You look great in that bathing suit, I bet you'd look better with it off, if you know what I mean." Might said as he waved his eye brows.

Mari Lynn's cheeks turned red and her eyes went wide. She stared at him and he stared back, she smirked, "Ok, close your eyes."

Mighty did as told and Mari Lynn raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Mighty fell over and landed on the sand making a thud sound.

"This is gonna be the worst beach trip ever." Stated Mar Lynn.

Amy laughed as Shadow walked over and said, "Hey Amy, Hey Mari."

Amy stared at Shadow and said nervously, "H-hey, Shadow."

"So," Shadow said as he pointed at Mighty.

"He got fresh, so i slapped his face." Mari Lynn told.

Shadow laughed lightly and Mighty stood up and rubbed his cheek.

"Lets get in the water!" Amy said as she grabbed Mari Lynn's hand pulled her to the beach water. Amy did a canon ball and Mari Lynn dived in.

"C'mon Shadow!" Amy yelled.

"Nah, you go ahead." He answered back.

"Please Shadow! It's not that-!" A huge wave washed over her as she went under with a gasp.

Shadow stood up and asked loudly, "Amy?"

No response.

"Amy!" He yelled.

No response.

He jumped in and swam to the bottom and saw Amy laying on the ground. He swam towards her and picked her up then swam to the surface. He swam to the beach and Mari Lynn noticed and said, "Amy?"

Mari Lynn followed Shadow as they walked onto the sand and Shadow laid her motionless body on the sand. Mighty stood next to Mari Lynn and Shadow did the mouth to mouth resuscitation. Shadow kept going for at least a minute or two until Amy coughed out some water and her eyes fluttered open, She looked up and said, "Shadow?"

Shadow smiled them picked her up and hugged her small body. She hugged back and said, "Thanks."

"Uh, Amy? You do know that Shadow had to do mouth to mouth right?" Mari Lynn asked as she smirked.

Amy's eyes went wide then she pulled away from Shadow and Shadow nodded. Amy kissed him fiercely and he fell over by her kiss but he still held her and kissed back. Mighty laughed and Mari Lynn elbowed him in the stomach. His cheeks bloated with air then stood up and nervously smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, I'm going to go look for sea shells!" Mari Lynn stated as she walked off.

Shadow and Amy stood up and held each others hand then smiled at each other. Mighty came in and asked, "Can you guys help me do some thing?"

"Sure! I'll help!" Amy responded.

"Ok," Shadow stated.

"I need your help getting Mari Lynn to like me!" Mighty told.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other with wide eyes. They looked back at Mighty and Amy said,

"Sure!"

"Fine."

"Great! Thanks guys! This means a lot to me!" Mighty said.

Amy said, "Ok, Buy her a shell necklace! The boy friend i had a long time ago did it for me and i though it was sweet!"

"Ok." He ran into the gift shop and looked around and saw a black shark tooth with white shells around it. He grabbed it and bought it then ran back to Amy and asked, "How does this look?"

"Perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Asked Mari Lynn as she walked towards Amy.

"This," Stated Mighty. "Here."

He held the necklace out to her and she grabbed it and inspected it. She place both hands on it and pulled the lace until it POP! She dropped the now popped necklace on the ground. Mighty's ears dropped.

Amy thought then said, "Hey! How about we get some thing to eat?"

"Sure, that sounds nice."Said Shadow.

"Ok," Mari Lynn also said.

They all walked towards the sea food plaza a few blocks away. As they got there Shadow leaned towards Mighty and stated, "Open the door for her!"

"Ok, cool," told Mighty.

He ran up and opened the door and slightly bowed. Mari Lynn just kicked sand in his face and walked in.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other both thinking,_ "This is gonna be hard!"_

Mighty wiped the dirt off his face then followed Shadow and Amy in.

They were being seated when Amy whispered to Mighty, "Pull out the chair for her!"

"Ok," He said.

He ran over to the chair and pulled it out and Mari Lynn pushed him away and sat in the chair.

Mighty had a pained look on his face as he sat at the table and laid his head down. The waitress came over, asked what they wanted, slight silence, hen the lady brought the food out and set it in front of every one.

They all ate and paid for the food then left to go back to the beach. Mari Lynn jumped into the water and Shadow and Amy sat down on the beach sand, drawing.

Mighty sat on the ground, fumbling with a shell. Then, he stood up and walked into the water and sat in the shallow area.

Mari Lynn was swimming out a little to far. She swam to the surface and inhaled a lot of air, she looked around and saw a dorsal fin swimming towards her.

"Crap!" Mari Lynn said as she swam out towards the beach but the shark grabbed her leg with his teeth.

"Ahh! HELP!" She screamed.

Mighty heard her scream and saw her being attacked by the shark and swam out to her. Shadow and Amy followed. Mighty punched the shark causing it to let go of her leg and she was bleeding badly. Shadow and Amy swam to her and grabbed her, Mari Lynn looked out and saw Mighty fighting the shark of and Mari Lynn fought to get out of Shadow's grip but he was to strong. Mari Lynn yelled out,

"NO! NO! Let me go! We gotta help Mighty! NO!"

She kept fighting until she pasted out when the ambulance arrived. They put her in the ambulance car and drove off.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other then Amy cried on his chest while he held her.

"Hey guys!" Said a voice.

Shadow and Amy looked over and saw Mighty standing there. They screamed and Shadow asked, "How did you-?"

"Survive? Sharks have pressure points that knocks them out instantly."

"Oh, that's cool." Stated Shadow.

"Is Mari Lynn gonna be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Shadow told him.

"Let's go visit!" Amy suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Said Mighty.

_(At the Hospital)_

Shadow, Amy and Mighty all walked in the big room and saw Mari Lynn asleep on the bed. The walked up to her and saw the big band age on her leg.

"Wow. I hope she is ok." Amy said.

"It's ok, Amy. She will be fine." Shadow told her.

"Hey look! She is waking up!" Mighty exclaimed.

Mari Lynn's eyes fluttered open as she saw all the people in the room. She smiled and said, "Hey guys."

"Hi Mari!" Amy squeaked.

"Hey Mari." Said Shadow.

"Hey Mari Lynn." Said another voice. She looked over and saw Mighty and said, "Mighty?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you-?"

"Survive? Pressure point." He stated.

Mari Lynn sat there and looked down and saw the band age on her leg. She looked back up at Mighty and said, "Thank you."

Mighty's eyes went wide as he asked not believing his ears, "What was that?"

"I said, thank you. Even tho i was mean and cruel to you, you still saved me. You risked your life for mine, but why?" She asked.

"Because... I love you. I wouldn't treat you like other men, you're not a sex toy or a piece of dirt to be kicked. You're an amazingly talented, beautiful woman. I wouldn't ask you for anything else but your love in return."

Mari Lynn's eyes watered, her lip quivered as she smiled and she stretched her arms out to him. Mighty smiled and hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him and silently cried on his shoulder.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other then hugged.

Mighty pulled away and Mari Lynn kissed his lips and he returned the kiss. They kissed for a minute then pulled away to get air.

Mari Lynn bit her bottom lip then said, "Hey, this was the best beach trip ever."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Soo?**

**Taylor: That was pretty cool!**

**Penny: I agree!**

**Chey: Yeah, that was awesome.**

**Aurora Peach: *Pops out of now where* I thought it was pretty cool.**

**Lexi: Hey Aurora!**

**Aurora Peach: Hey Lexi!**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: O.o ...**

**Lexi: Ok, R&R! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!**


End file.
